


all the way down (18+)

by royalsunshinehotel



Category: The Wedding Guest (2018)
Genre: F/M, and he got a praise kink, but he's jealous, god bless dev patel, he's a good boy your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunshinehotel/pseuds/royalsunshinehotel
Summary: Jay's jealous, and you put a stop to that real quick.





	all the way down (18+)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Jesus Christ this took a minute. The soft hoe really jumped out of me here. Jay doesn’t get too jealous, but he does get spoiled. Hope it was worth the wait! Enjoy this request from @i-got-love-mp3

Jay doesn’t like to leave the house. There’s people out there. 

You knew this about him, and it was just another fact you accepted. It was in the same vein as the fact he never brushed his hair, or the fact that he ate pussy like an actual god. 

It’s just Jay. 

But the two of you need groceries, and Jay doesn’t trust people to keep you safe. Something was up with his work that he wasn’t telling you about. 

You’d grill him about it later. You’re in the checkout line at the store, daydreaming when the cashier breaks the silence. 

“So, flying solo?” Oh boy.

“Excuse me?” You ask, keeping your voice light and even. 

“I see you in here all the time, and I just wonder if . . ” Your eyes widen as you feel Jay behind you. 

“Oh, my boyfriend’s back.” Jay puts a hand over your stomach and pulls you flat against him. You instinctually lean your head back, looking up at him. You love that you can tell when he’s there, even if he keeps his footsteps quiet. 

Kyle looks terrified, because Jay’s terrifying. He somehow made himself seem taller and stronger than anyone in the store, and you felt so safe.

But if shifts when the transactions complete. 

Jay’s presence seems to flatten on the way to the car. 

The drive home is silent. 

The two of you had gotten back, unpacked the groceries, and Jay had just gone to the living room in silence. You don’t like that. 

You walk in and on the other side of the couch, observing closely. You and Jay watched each other closely like that, so he would be used to it. 

He’s reading his book. He’s a fast reader. The fact he hadn’t turned the page yet was odd. 

“Jay, is there something you want to say to me?”

“No.” Liar. 

You won’t humor this. You won’t allow whatever the hell was happening here. You and Jay had come through too much to have issues now. 

With a soft huff, you get bold, standing up and pulling off your shirt. You shiver lightly in the cold evening air. Jay wants to reach a hand up to touch you, but he doesn’t. He’s reading. 

In a smooth gesture, you wriggle out of your jeans, leaving them on the floor. 

You feel his eyes on you, but he averts them quickly when you turn around. Jay doesn’t move, he’s frozen. 

You didn’t have anything underneath your clothes. You’d stopped wearing underwear when you ran out. Jay routinely kept destroying them. You decided there would be no point to buying more. 

Jay didn’t realize this, but he’s salivating anyway. 

He wanted to know when you started doing that. He wanted to know why you started doing that. 

“Are you sure?” You ask softly. He’s looks handsome in his reading glasses. 

“Yes?” Jay’s voice betrays him, stating the answer like a question. He’s hiding behind his work face, but his voice is too warm. You sit down on his lap confidently, instinctively rubbing yourself against the scratch of his jeans. Jay lets emotion flicker through. Shock. 

You immediately set to work on his neck, feeling his breath in your ear. He lets you run your hands on his collarbone, underneath his shirt. 

“You’re so good to me. No one else cares for me like you do.” You undo the top buttons of his shirt. Your eyes light up when you see his smooth chest. Biting your lip, you take a moment to start in on his chest. 

“Remember that time in Egypt?” You hum biting gently, “I don’t think we left that room for days.” You clenched just thinking about it. 

He twitches underneath your legs. Ha.

“I’ve never been fucked like that in my life.” You legitimately couldn’t walk. When it was time to move on, he had to carry you from the hotel to the car. Jay liked being in control like that. 

“You tore me apart, baby.” You pant, rolling your hips into his. 

“You know what your doing.” Jay states, clearly losing this fight. His hands are at his sides, like you asked, but they’re in tight fists. 

“Is it working?” You ask coyly. Jay holds a groan back in his chest. Of course it’s working. 

“No.” His voice is flat, dull. He moves his head off to the side, away from you. Away from your chest. A tiny part of you feels insulted. 

“You’re upset.” You state, leaning down to start in on his ear. He loves when you bite at his ears, but he doesn’t give in. Okay, he’s starting to make you nervous.

“No.”

“C’mon, Petal, talk to me.” You grind into him again, hissing as the cold metal of his belt digs into you. 

“I don’t want to lose you.” His words make you pull back and look at him. You pull back a moment to take in his face, jaw clenched, eyes screwed shut. He’s tense. He’s serious about this. You want to laugh at how ridiculous this all feels. 

“Impossible.” You press a slow kiss into his jaw, feeling him exhale underneath your touch. 

“I love you.” Jay opens his eyes to take you in, finally. 

“I love your hair,” You take a grip on his dark curls, and pull harshly. He hisses, but he doesn’t break eye contact. It’s simple, but you like Jay’s eyes. It’s like he’s constantly looking into your soul. 

“I love your eyes,” You press some light kisses over his eyelids, registering the fact that he was holding his breath. You work your way down his face, and he’s still frozen. He smiles faintly as your noses brush, and you pretend to bite at it. You adore his nose. It’s so sharp and lovely… 

“You’re so brave, and handsome.” You nuzzle into his neck, smiling when you feel his breath catch. Your hand is on the other side of his face, playing with his beard, tugging softly. 

“And you sweet. You don’t want to be sweet, but you are.” His skin’s getting hot under your touch. You’re breaking him. You’re winning. 

“Hm. I like your chest,” You slowly roll your hips to his, listening to his breathing stall. You curve your neck and press your face into his shoulder. You take a long inhale, taking in the rose shampoo he’d taken to using. It was supposed to be yours, but you can share. 

“I love your arms.” You link his arms around your middle, running your hands down his muscular arms. He’s still wearing his sky-blue shirt that you love so much. Jay’s eyes are half-closed, looking up at you. 

“They feel so nice around me.” He catches your gasp in his mouth as he suddenly pulls you closer to him. Your hands dig in to his shoulders, earning a rumble in his chest. 

He’s never been good with things like this. He doesn’t know where this is going, but he decides he doesn’t care. 

“I love your mouth” You lean down and press a kiss into the corner of his mouth, and he makes a sound close to a purr. His beard tickles your nose as you nuzzle his neck. Something in Jay’s heart skips. 

“And your hands,” You trail off taking each wrist and bringing them up to his mouth to kiss softly. 

Jay lets you take his left middle finger and put it in your mouth. You let your teeth graze lightly, making his arm involuntarily jolt. You swirl your tongue around it, never breaking his eye contact.

You pull away from his finger with a harsh pop and a smile as he twitches against you. He’s not moving, he’s just waiting to see where this would go. You know Jay doesn’t make a move without having all of the information he can get.

You’re using this to your advantage.

“You know what your fucking hands can do.” As if on cue his hands graze over your ribs and up to your chest. Jay runs his hands over them, squeezing lightly, if not spitefully. He lets the rough pads of his thumb rim your nipples. His hands are large and warm, reaching his face up to rest between your breasts. 

You had put on some weight since the two of you had settled here, and he loved it. Your thighs, and your stomach were always perfect. But your breasts… god. 

You’re a gasping mess. 

“And…” You give him a wide cat-like smile as you start to undo his belt. He’s holding his breath. You bit your lip when you look down and see hair on his lower stomach. Jay twitches underneath your hand as you run your hands 

“Do you want me?” 

Jay nods and gives you a raspy, “Yes.” 

You smile into his mouth as your hands wander under his waistband and pull him free, running your hand up his length until Jay’s shaking. 

You take Jay by his chin, and redirect his view up to your eyes. His pupils are blown, and he’s looking at you like … You could do anything you wanted to him, and he’d let you. The thought of using him sent a shock up your spine. 

“Don’t move, I want you to feel this.” You press the words into his neck, as he lets you direct him inside of you. He’s had you a thousand times by then, but it never seems to be enough.

Jay feels like he’s about to die when you push him into you. Your wet, and tight. He feels you clench down, but fight it off. Your stunning when you take him. Knowing his impact on you makes his chest feel heavy, as you do the same for him. He could die happy inside of you. 

The way the light reflected off of your skin, the way you throw your head back at the feel of him. The feel of your breasts underneath his teeth. 

It takes everything he has not to lose it right there. 

You attempt to brace yourself against him, hands shaking, taking a grip on his hair. The pace you start is slow, and steady, and the stretch… the feel of him almost wrecks you. 

“You fuck all the thoughts out of my pretty little head.” You punctuate the last three words with painfully slow rolls onto him. He digs his hands into your ass, and you let him. Jay wants to take your hips and shove you down harder onto him, but he won’t. He’s aching to. 

“I love your cock.” You whine into his neck, as you adjust to him. Jay’s breathing catches again as you roll slightly harsher.

“It makes me so stupid.” You get a low growl, almost a complaint, as Jay goes back in his mind. Your so lovely when you can’t remember your own name. He loves pounding into you until you don’t know what year it is. 

But the tables had turned, and he was loving it. 

You have complete control and he was starting to accept it. Your grip on his shoulders were tight, and you paused to give him the occasional sweet kiss. It’s good it’s all just so good. 

What did he do to deserve this? 

Jay felt his hands shake, once again resisting the urge to take the power back. His mind has gone blank, what’s he supposed to do? What can he do to make this better? 

And then it hits him. 

In between your thrusts, he takes a large hand, and directs his long fingers down to your clit. He starts with a harsh pinch, throwing off your rhythm. 

You yelp in shock and pleasure at the new contact. You were supposed to be taking care of him! 

You pushed yourself further onto his length in retaliation, making him groan happily. 

He doesn’t let up on your cunt, keeping it slow, to match the pace you set. Jay makes the dull realization playing with your clit is one of his favorite things to do. You’re heat was getting almost unbearable under his hands.

You’re close. 

He is too. 

Jay’s shaking underneath you now, sucking gently at your collarbone. His mind had been cleared and it was getting frustrating. He’s trying to put together why. He was almost thirty one and he’d never been treated like this before, or put in this position. You were being sweet, and taking care of him. You’re powerful, curled around him like a shield. He’s shaking, feeling completely raw. 

He’s as much in love with you as ever. 

Is this how you felt? 

"No one else can make me feel like this.” You rasp into his ear, earning a groan. “I love you. I love you so much.” 

You’re exposed. Somehow the plan had backfired and you were feeling more out of control than ever when it came to him. You were supposed to take control and make him understand that he’s all you need. Instead, you’re hanging above him, sore, and waiting. Your just as much of a slut for him as ever. 

Is this how he felt? 

He lets out a low moan as you bite into his neck. With a sweet little gasp, you unravel around Jay, taking him with you all the way down. 

“I love you too.” He hums as he rests his face in your neck. You both breathe for a moment. Jay breaks the pause, moving two hands on your back and lowering you down flat onto the couch.

He pulls out, making you whimper at the loss of contact. Jay takes both of your shins and firmly pulls them apart so he can look at the mess he made. He teases a finger over your slit, debating something with himself. 

You shiver.

It’s too cold in this fucking room, you arch your back in a failing attempt to get up. But you can feel yourself dripping now, and that was quite the consolation. 

You see hear Jay taking off his shirt and his pants as quickly as possible. He’s looking at you like he’s hungry now. 

You purr when you feel his chest flat against yours. He presses a chaste kiss on your cheek, before taking both of your knees and raising them to your chest. You let out sad little whimper as you compute what would happen next. 

The nights’ not over.


End file.
